The little witch
by WHEREWOLF011
Summary: A new girl has joined Hogwarts, and she is making some trouble!


Chapter 2:

Okay I apologize for my last chapter…it was my very first submitted, and I accidentally submitted it when I wasn't supposed to….Stupid!!!  Oh well…I guess I should start from where we last left off…..I will make the text a little spacy so its easier to read…thanks for actually clicking the next chapter…

Severes Snape was so aghast that Dumbledore had actually chosen his younger brother to teach defense against the dark arts!  He was a menace!  A loud mouth, arrogant, prissy, prick.  

Suddenly, a man in the finest robes entered the pub.

"Speak of the devil…" Severes muttered.

The man spotted Severes, and smiled a smile that would make millions of girls blush furiously. 

"Ah… if it isn't my older brother…" He spoke, outstretching his hand.

" No need for a greeting Blane, I was just off…" Severes quickly stood up, and made for the door.

"Pity, I was just dying to have a pleasant conversation with you…" Blane said sarcastically. 

Severes glared at Blane, challenging him to bug him even more.

"Sheesh…SAWRY!  It's quite possible that you're in an even worse mode than you normally are!" 

Then Severes marched straight up to Blane with a deadly fire in his eyes, and moved only inches from his face.   Then he said through clenched teeth, " It's bad enough that I didn't get the position for yet another year, but to have it stolen from my own flesh and blood is even more awe full than being tortured by you-know-you for my entire life!  I hope you screw this up Blane, because when you do I'll be there watching, laughing, mocking you…I'm going to make this year hell for you."

With that Blane looked fearful, but then he suddenly burst into fits of laughter. 

"My, Severes!  Even after all these years, you still manage to bring a smile to my face, "He said once again sarcastically. 

"AH, I've had enough of you for one day…" Then he stormed out of the three broom sticks, slamming the door on the way out. 

Blane leaned over the counter to the bartender.

"Do you think he was a bit mad?"  

Harry and his friends were now relieved to find themselves in the Great Hall.  They were starving, and they were also incredibly curious as to what Snape's brother was like. 

"Do you think he's as ugly as that old git?" Ron asked amused.

"He's probably worse…" Harry answered with a playful grin.

"Oh, honestly! You two are so immature!" Hermoine said not amused.

"Oh come on Hermoine!  Be honest…do you really think that a sibling of Snape is going to be handsome in the slightest way?" Ron asked. 

"Ron it doesn't matter if he is handsome or not!" Hermoine said through clenched teeth. 

"Oh really?  Just like Lockhart's looks didn't matter to you at all?" Ron challenged.

"Ron…I swear if you don…" 

"6th years please follow me into the great hall for the feast," Profesor McGonnagal shouted, silencing everyone.  

They all followed her, eager to eat some food.  Harry, Ron, and Hermoine sat themselves at Gryfindor table, greeting everyone they new.  The sorting had just started.

            "Aaron, Shannon."

A very excited girl ran up and plopped herself onto the sorting hat's chair, and the hat was placed on her.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

An applause broke all around the hufflepuff table.  

Finally after the last name was called, " Zzekial, Boone," they were ready to eat.

The food apparated in front of Harry, and Ron began to dig in. 

But Harry noticed that Hermoine had a confused look on her face. 

"What is it?" He asked her.

"Oh, well its just that there's no one sitting in the DADA's spot…" She said pointing to where the new teacher should be at. 

"Hmm, you're right, I won…"He was interrupted by a large BOOM sound, as the doors to the great hall were pushed open rather harshly.  

Everyone was in silence, and some girls were screaming because of the loud noise.  In came a man.  A very impressive one at that.  He was rather tall, not as tall as Dumbledore, but about 6 feet.  He has jet black hair that was spiked everywhere, he must of knew how to use gel incredibly well.  He was not wearing a school uniform, but a long black leather jacket, that came to about his shins.  His white polo shirt was unbuttoned to reveal his tan chest, and his black pants were perfectly clean cut.  He almost looked like a dark, handsome stranger. 

He strode up to the staff's table and whispered something to Dumbledore.

            "Oh, here he is…I would like you all to meet your new defense against the dark arts teacher, Professor Blane Snape.  A large murmur went throughout the entire great hall.  Snape?  

            Dumbledore acknowledged this with a sly smile.

            "I'm sure most of you would have already guessed that Professor Snape, "He gestured towards Blane, as to not have confusion. "Is infact Professor Snape's," He gestured towards Severes, "Younger brother."

With this the hall burst into loud conversing.  

A lot was people were saying, "Snape had a brother?" or "I wouldn't have guessed that his brother would be so, so…sexy!"

Dumbledore ignored this and offered Blane his seat.  With a grateful smile Blane seated himself between Dumbledore and McGonagal.  

"Wow, " Hermoine was the first to speak.

"Yea, " For this rare occasion Ron agreed with Hermoine for once. 

"Well he doesn't resemble Snape at all!" Harry exclaimed. 

"Hold on, just because he looks, um… good I guess.  Doesn't mean he is going to not be as rude as the real Snape!" Ron shouted at Hermoine and Harry, who were still staring at Blane in wonder. 

"Yea, I guess you're right, Ron…I wonder how he teaches…" Harry said, then digging into the food in front of him.

"Well, we'll find out tommorow…" Hermoine answered. 


End file.
